A new chance at survival
by Innomen Toast Crunch
Summary: It's about Audra, a mary-sue of my very own. I might end up changing the title, or I might not. Enjoy...


**"Goooood morning. It is 9 in the am on this lovely September first. And now-"**  
  
Audra slammed her hand down on the alarm clock, killing off the annoying voice. Wearily, she dragged her body off the bed and over to the dresser. Looking in, she grabbed the only outfit left and left towards the bathroom, snatching up a hairbrush on the way out. _'Hogwarts.. a new school, a new chance to be made fun of. Meh.. maybe it won't be that bad. After all, it is a new chance for friends'_  
  
Dressed and ready, she jumped down the stairs, levitating her trunk behind her. The intoxicating smell of breakfast reached her nose, and she ran down the remaining stairs. The kitchen table was a happy sight this morning, and she was a little upset she was leaving, but that thought was immediatly terminated by her little brother, and his oh so adorable face, scrunched up in disgust at the sight of her. _'Some things never change.'_ she thought wryly and she walked by him, messing up his hair slightly.  
  
"Morning mum, morning Lucas. Where's Da?" she asked, sitting down in front of a plate of some great looking scrambled eggs and toast  
  
"You know you you're dad, sweetie, he's still sleeping. He'll be up in time to drive to see you two off to Hogwarts. Oh I'm so proud of both of you! Both of my kids, magical! It's just so..." Lucas and Audra looked at each other, lopsided grins on their faces. She could go on for hours. Fortunately, they had to go...  
  
"Mum, I know, I know. And we're very happy, too. It's just we have to get going if we want to actually go to school."  
  
"Oh, right, of course darling. I'll go get your father, meet us at the car. And no fighting you too."  
  
"Yes mum," they chourused. _'surround sound'_ she thought with a laugh.  
  
An hour later left Audra standing slightly awestruck infront of a magnificent scarlet steam engine. Bumped into, she turned around, scowling at a blonde-haired, ferret faced, familiar boy. "Draco Malfoy.. great.. I get to spend the next four years with _you_. I can already tell I'll like it here," she commented, sarcasm just dripping from every word.  
  
"Audra, dear, how lovely to see you. Hope you become a Slytherin.. then we could get re-acquainted. Wouldn't that be lovely, mudblood?" he drawled, smirking like he said something intelligent.  
  
"Gee, Draco, darling, hate to disapoint you, but I've been sorted, and I'm 100% Gryffindor. And that means I'll have very little contact with you, seeing as I'm a measly fourth year, and your a fifth. Oh well, I'll just have to survive. Tata for now," and waving with a lovely grin on her face, Audra pulled her trunk onto the train, as far away from Mr.Full of himself as possible. She spotted Lucas, and waved to him, before making her way down the train, looking for an empty compartment. She grinned slightly at the sight of two tall boys, one red-haired and the other with black, messy hair and glasses, being pulled along by a shorter girl with bushy brown hair before slipping into a compartment.  
  
Sliding her trunk into the corner, she pulled out her muggle book and sat by the window, and began reading. Two hours later, she closed the book, halfway done, her gold hawk like eyes alert and looked towards the door, which was just slid open. In walked the two boys and girl she saw before, and she stifled a giggle remebering the sight.  
  
"Hi. Erm, we were wondering if we could share this compartment with you, seeing as how ours was blown up slightly," said the red-haired boy politely.  
  
"Well of course you can. There's enough room. I'm Audra Bendis, by the way," smiling, she placed her book down and sat up straight.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Hermione Granger, and this," here she pointed to her red-headed companion, "is Ron Weasely." She ended here, and smiled slightly. _'And what about Mr.What's a hairbrush?'_ Audra thought.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Hermione and Ron. But who are you?" she asked, looking at the last person. He looked up, slightly surprised at the question, as did Hermione and Ron. "Or you can look at me like I've grown three heads and I'll never know.." she added. _'Geez.. these people sure are odd. I hope they aren't all like this here. I might actually turn to Malfoy when i need someone to talk to'_  
  
"Oh.. well.. I'm Harry Potter," the last one said, and paused, as if waiting for some sort of reaction from Audra. When he was met with silence, he traded a glance with his friend and continued, "You don't know who I am?"  
  
"No, I haven't. I come from the US, though. Might be a reason. Or maybe I've been dropped into an alternate universe. You decide. I'll go back to might book." she finished, a little peeved by the comment. _'Goodness. Maybe I attract those full of themselves. Yes, that must be it.'_  
  
Mr. Potter apologized for profuselfy for sounding rude, and the three sat. Audra smiled at him, and they begin to talk about hogwarts and the like. Before long, they had changed into their robes and arrived at hogwarts. _'Well, maybe this won't be that bad a year'_ she thought to herself as they climbed into a carraige.  
  
**Well, that's all of my atrocious first chapter. Don't even know what I'll call it. Now don't look back, okay? I have a feeling the next chaters won't be that good either.**   



End file.
